This invention relates to puppets and puppet assembly kits.
In making puppets for children, one faces the problem of providing a connection between the child's finger and the head of the puppet that allows for effective manipulation of the head without slippage of the finger or discomfort thereto. Slocum U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,628 teaches a slotted disc in the puppet's head for gripping a costume-covered finger inserted therethrough. Reich U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,860 teaches an elastic finger-receiving cup in the puppet's head and hands. It is also desirable to have interchangeability of costumes and heads. Renshaw U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,349 accomplishes this by externally tying the costume to the head. Finally, it is desirable to let children make their own puppets by providing simple and workable means for achieving that purpose. Lerner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,926 teaches a kit for making a toy character from magnetic elements.